


Cuddling Prompts 13. Falling Asleep

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [13]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Going to bed for sleepy cuddling.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	Cuddling Prompts 13. Falling Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Another new one! I hope you enjoy; I might have channelled by own tiredness into this one. (Where is my Tony to put me to bed?)

An exhausted Stephen was adorable, not that Tony was insane enough to say that where he could hear it. Instead he enjoyed watching him fight against the inevitable with the same stubbornness that had driven him to search through millions of futures to find the one they were experiencing right now.

"Stephen?" He kept his voice quiet because he didn't want to disturb the fragile sense of peace and contentment in the room. "Bed?" He was tired himself and even one-word sentences were hard.

Stephen looked up from the book he'd been squinting at for the last few hours and blinked in the dim light. A tired but beautiful smile appeared on his face when he saw Tony. "I'm…" he began but stopped in surprise when he heard how hoarse his voice was.

Under other, less tired, circumstances this voice could and would do things to Tony. Now it only evoked an answering smile.

"Bed?" he repeated hopefully and forced himself to get up and take the two steps needed to bring him in front of Stephen. "I want to cuddle." He held out a hand.

Stephen blinked at him, his beautiful eyes barely visible, before his brain connected words and gesture. After a moment he put his right hand in Tony's offered one and let himself be helped up while his book floated to the table by itself.

Tony put an arm around Stephen's waist to steady him when he swayed on the spot and they stayed entangled like that all the way to the bedroom.

A few moments to sort things out between them and they were in bed, Stephen on his right side with Tony behind him, holding on to him with an arm loose around his waist, his face pressed against the back of Stephen's neck.

After a few minutes he dared to move his hand up to rest right over Stephen's heart. The steady beat comforted him and Stephen liked to be held that way. "Sweet dreams," he whispered and got some indistinguishable but approving murmuring back.

His answering smile was still on his face when he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [The masterlist for all the cuddling.](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/187999551581/cuddling-prompts-masterlist)


End file.
